Bailando con el Demonio
by Yoari Dank
Summary: El príncipe del inframundo no sólo era atractivo,oscuro y melancólico sino también un excelente bailarín, alguien que Star no podía pasar inadvertido. La nueva alianza no sólo traería paz a ambos reinos, Star y Tom compartirían más que un simple baile esa noche.


**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal no me pertenece, es propiedad de Daron Nefcy. Yo sólo tomo a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Aclaraciones: esta historia se ubica un año antes de que Star fuese enviada a la Tierra.**

 **Es el primer fic que realizo para el fandom de SVTFOE y para variar con la parea StarTom, fue más bien un intento pues creo que le faltó un poco más de romance. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 _ **~Esta historia está dedicada a Miss G.M. Fentom quien de alguna manera he arrastrado al fandom y quien terminó por convencerme de escribir algo para esta linda pareja que nos tiene locas~.**_

 **Shot. Bailando con el Demonio.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu vestido estará listo en una hora y el estilista estará esperándote a las seis en punto.

Moon miró con cierta indiferencia a su hija quien se encontraba observándola desde su cama, con la cabeza al borde de ésta y prácticamente boca abajo y con los pies balanceándose de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estilista?—repitió la jovencita en un tono que más bien guardaba fastidio. Star no era alguien que guardara demasiada paciencia y ciertamente las visitas al estilista real eran eternas a su parecer.

La desesperación la corroía cada vez que los sirvientes la cubrían con sus atenciones estéticas. Su cabello siendo halado mientras era atado en un apretujado moño y cubierto por un liquido espeso que lo mantuviera en su lugar no era algo que la reconfortara ¿cómo su madre podía soportar todo aquello y permanecer impávida durante dicho proceso? No lo entendía y jamás lo haría.

Star amagó levantarse, pero en vez de eso, cayó de bruces al suelo ocasionando que Moon profiriera un agudo sonido al llamarla. La caída no pareció detener a Star, pues ésta, como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada, se levantó vivazmente para correr justo frente a su madre y mirarla con esos enormes ojos azules de manera ensoñadora, más bien expectante.

—Mamá—la voz cantarina de Star no se hizo esperar. Era indudable su enérgica personalidad—podría alistarme en menos tiempo si tu…

—Absolutamente no—Moon cortó la diatriba de su hija adivinando las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ese meloso tono de voz y aquella mirada que destellaba cuando se posaba en el objeto que la reina sostenía entre sus enguantadas manos.

Star se quejó audiblemente ante la negativa, bufando por lo bajo algo inentendible para su madre. ¿Hasta cuándo le negaría el derecho a la varita? Tan sólo faltaba un año para que ésta pasara directamente a sus manos pero ¿Qué importaba si la tomaba ahora? Su madre le repetía en infinidad de ocasiones que la varita y la magia conllevaban una gran responsabilidad y que para dominarla se necesitaban años de práctica del cual Glossaryck sería el encargado directo, pero ¿Por qué no podía comenzar su practica desde ya? ¿Cuál era el afán de su madre de cortar sus esperanzas? ¿Qué diferencia podría haber en aquel año? Star no se haría una adulta en ese lapso de tiempo, era absurdo.

—Pero mamá ¡yo sé que puedo!—reprochó Star sin apartar la mirada de su madre. Los adultos eran unas criaturas muy complicadas y esperaba que en el futuro no se convirtiera en el reflejo de su madre—debes confiar en mí.

—Y lo hago cariño, pero aún no es tiempo—decretó Moon de igual manera. Star apenas era una jovencita y el tiempo de delegar el poder aún no llegaba—te espero puntual Star, tu padre y yo tenemos asuntos que atender así que te veremos en el gran salón.

Star no respondió y únicamente se limitó a asomarse por el ventanal de su habitación. Las tardes en Mewni eran un espectáculo digno de admirar; las nubes se arremolinaban y mezclaban en tonos naranjas y amarillos cálidos mientras el manto amatista cubría el alba desde lo alto; pero en ese momento los ojos de Star miraban en algún punto hacia la nada como una breve excusa para ignorar las palabras de su madre.

" _Aun no es tiempo" "en el futuro" "algún día"._ Al parecer esas palabras estaban arraigadas al vocabulario de su madre.

—Es algo muy importante para nuestro reino hija, algún día esta responsabilidad será tuya — Moon nunca dejaba a Star hacer nada que no fuese extrínsecamente respetable. O al menos lo intentaba con fervor pues su hija era un espíritu libre, algo que actualmente distaba con su actitud gélida y apacible.

La reina, sin decir nada más, atravesó el cuarto con decisión, esperando que su hija comprendiera sus palabras y que acatara la petición que le había hecho. Miró por última vez a Star quien seguía dándole la espalda. No lamentaba ninguna decisión hasta ahora.

— ¡Pastelito!

El animado grito reverberó por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Star, con un tono meloso y pícaro que Moon y Star reconocieron de inmediato. River asomó la cabeza por el dintel de la puerta, posando la avispada mirada en su esposa e hija.

—Querida los invitados no tardaran en llegar—anunció con emoción. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar en anticipación.

Tal como apareció, dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Por favor Star.

Y esa fue la última petición de la reina mientras discurría por el pasillo siguiendo los pasos de su marido.

Contra todo pronóstico, Star se sentía levemente impresionada con todo el ajetreo en el castillo; ver la decoración y a los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro incentivó su curiosidad. No es que estuviera emocionada, en absoluto. Los bailes que sus padres celebraban siempre eran aburridos, Star tenía un concepto de fiesta que distaba abismalmente con el de sus padres, las de sus padres eran desabridas y muy formales, las de ella involucraban a Ponyhead y una noche en el Rebo Nubes, reunir a su vieja banda de amigos y bailar toda la noche si es que eso era posible.

La sola idea logró sacar en ella una limpia sonrisa que cubrió su rostro.

Y como si sus pensamientos se materializaran, frente a ella Ponyhead apareció con una vasta sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oye chica creí que no vendrías—comentó con ironía. Como si tuviese la opción de no asistir.

—Sí claro.

El entusiasmo en la voz de Star era nulo. Ahora que Ponyhead estaba con ella podría considerar la velada mucho más llevadera.

De a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar al gran salón. En realidad no eran muchos los presentes, solamente los soberanos de los reinos vecinos con los que Mewni había formado una alianza de paz.

Star tomó asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en el salón, exactamente el mismo lugar que desde hacía un par de años llevaba ocupando, junto a ella - _como siempre_ \- Ponyhead se situó. La hilera de sillas poco a poco fue llenándose con el transcurrir de los minutos, los adultos soberanos ocuparon también su lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

—Oye Star—Ponyhead siseó acercándose un poco a la susodicha para que la escuchara fuerte y claro —creo que se han equivocado y han puesto una silla de más.

En su haber, Ponyhead sabía cuántos integrantes acudían al evento y al menos en esa noche un lugar salía sobrando estando ya todos los presentes en el lugar y a segundos de iniciar.

Star estrechó la mirada al puesto vacío frente a ella, quizás con el ajetreo del lugar los sirvientes no se dieron cuenta de su error. La joven princesa se limitó a encogerse de hombros y restar importancia al asunto. Pero a pesar de ello Ponyhead continuó con su discurso, perdiendo el hilo de la historia en algún momento hasta que terminó por centrarse en lo aburrido que estaba todo.

—¡No hay manera!—exclamó, ganándose una mala mirada de su padre, el rey Ponyhead quien la observaba desde su puesto junto a los otros reyes—amiga esto está muy aburrido, me gustaría tener ahora mismo unas tijeras dimensionales y salir de aquí.

 _No es una mala idea_. Pensó Star dándole la razón ¿hasta cuándo pensaban hacerlos esperar? Ya quería quitarse ese rígido vestido y deshacer el molesto peinado abultado, su cabello clamaba por indulgencia y liberación.

— ¿Qué te parece si después de esto tú y yo vamos por unos salchiperros?

—Eso suena como un plan Butterfly—cualquier cosa a comparación de ese momento era mejor.

El tintineo cortó el aire y abstrajo la atención de los presentes. Moon agitaba grácilmente una delicada y fina campana de plata.

—Sean todos bienvenidos al baile de la Campana de Plata en conmemoración a nuestro acuerdo de paz.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tenues pero constantes. La reina de Mewni anunciaba el mismo discurso de apertura todos los años, una tradición que habían delegado sus antecesoras.

—Este año nos es grato anunciar que la alianza con los reinos vecinos se ha estrechado y más importante aún es que se ha expandido, el día de hoy hemos formalizado nuestros lazos diplomáticos con otro de nuestros reinos hermanos.

En ese momento las imponentes puertas de roble se abrieron y todo el mundo volvió la atención a quienes ingresaban deliberadamente por aquella puerta principal. Un hombre de apariencia elegante y amigable enfiló con gracia hacia el centro del salón deteniéndose justo a tiempo para recibir a River quien lo saludó efusivamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— ¿Quién es?—quiso saber Star preguntándole a Ponyhead, su amiga tenía la reputación de ser alguien sociable y por ende intuía que si alguien conocía a la mayoría de los habitantes del reino, entonces esa debía ser Ponyhead.

Ponyhead se inclinó un poco sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado quien compartía un par de palabras con los padres de su amiga.

—Es Dave Lucitor, rey del inframundo—explicó Pony.

Detrás de Dave pronto alguien más se asomó, una enorme criatura que a nadie sorprendió con su presencia, Star sin embargo no pudo contener la sorpresa al verla entrar al salón, ocupando el espacio exacto en la sala, una chispa de interés brilló tras la mirada de la princesa.

—Ella es Wrathmeelior, la esposa del rey Lucitor—siguió su amiga—escuché a papá decir que ellos recién firmaron la alianza con tus padres.

Star no tenía idea de ello, siendo sincera a ella ni siquiera le interesaba el tema de la política, sus intereses apuntaban a asuntos más divertidos.

Moon saludó a los recién llegados de manera educada a diferencia de su esposo River. Ante todo debía conservar la etiqueta y dar una buena impresión ante sus invitados dejando en alto el nombre de Mewni.

—El rey y la reina del inframundo—anunció Moon con ceremonia—Dave y Wrathmeelior Lucitor—concluyó antes de que los tenues aplausos se hicieran presentes de nuevo.

Star se acomodó en su silla, volviendo la mirada a un costado, encontrándose con otra princesa amiga suya, pero el encuentro fue breve pues de nueva cuenta alguien interrumpió la aburrida paz del salón principal. Un pequeño crepitar se escuchó y poco después enormes llamas se alzaron al techo como lenguas furiosas amenazando con consumir todo a su paso, el naranja brillante iluminó el salón por un instante y las puertas se convirtieron en ceniza oscura que cayó al suelo de mármol.

—El príncipe Tom Lucitor acompaña esta noche a sus padres.

Esta vez la presentación corrió por cuenta de Manfred, el sirviente real de la familia Butterfly.

Un chico, no mucho mayor que los demás príncipes y princesas entró al enorme salón de manera casi triunfal, sus pies ni siquiera alcanzaban a tocar el suelo. Lo que impresionó a Star de aquella situación no fue el hecho de que el chico hubiese calcinado la entrada, ni siquiera la apariencia de éste - _o al menos no tanto_ \- sino que fue el hecho de que el joven príncipe llevara puestos unos lentes oscuros ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaba lentes de sol durante la noche?

Tom tocó el suelo como una breve caricia, quitándose en ese momento los lentes y desapareciéndolos con lo que pareció ser una combustión espontanea al objeto, Star entonces comprendió que el motivo de usar dicho objeto no era más que por pretensión.

 _Típico_. Se dijo sin más y sin apartar la curiosa mirada del susodicho. Había algo en él que gritaba captando su atención.

El príncipe del inframundo saludó con un simple " _Hola_ " y tomó asiento en el puesto disponible, justo frente a Star. Ponyhead lanzó un leve chillido y pegándose demasiado a Star, invadiendo su espacio personal comenzó con su elocuente discurso cuyo tema central era el chico frente a ella; Pony no escatimó en modestia o en tratar siquiera de disimular la mirada que le enviaba al recién llegado.

— ¿Y bien? Deja de mirarlo de esa manera Biffly, vas a desgastar al chico—la cínica sonrisa se instaló en Pony el tiempo suficiente para avergonzar a Star.

—Ya basta Pony, yo no estoy viendo a nadie—mintió pues en todo ese tiempo la mirada de Star no se había apartado de un punto en específico delante de ella.

Lo supo, lo que le llamaba la atención a Star era sin lugar a dudas los cuernos que sobresalían de la cabellera del chico llamado Tom. Si bien no tenían un color demasiado vistoso, la forma de éstos y lo brillantes que eran captaban su atención cada vez que ella volvía la mirada hacia el frente.

—Sí, claro que sí amiga—le concedió Pony con un tono sarcástico que no dejaba lugar a dudas que en absoluto creía una sola de sus palabras, no cuando sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario—pero no te culpo ¿has visto a los demás? Tu molesto primo Rock no es el mejor prospecto que digamos, mucho menos Kelpbotton—los ojos de la criatura se ensancharon con el afán de escudriñar más a fondo. Eran los mismos aburridos de los años anteriores. El candelabro de la esquina lucía incluso mucho más interesante que todos ellos.

—Que no estoy viendo a nadie.

—Todo en él grita _"chico malo"_ Star sólo míralo.

Un discreto _"Shhh"_ se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación, el padre de Pony les dio un ultimátum y Moon secundó aquella moción. La reina anunció después de eso el comunicado y les dio oficialmente la bienvenida a los soberanos del inframundo a Mewni, pidiendo así que los reinos se unieran en paz y mantuvieran lazos diplomáticos que beneficiaran a ambos.

Y para recalcar su punto, Moon anunció el inicio del evento con el primer baile ceremonial, instando a Tom a ser el primero en bailar.

—Un placer—dijo el príncipe demonio con toda la galantería del que era posible. Su padre siempre le decía y alardeaba ante los demás que era un caballero, bueno, quizá no estuviese tan errado al respecto.

Se incorporó de su asiento y caminó hacia el centro del salón, posando la mirada de una princesa a otra para hacer su elección. Su filosa mirada recayó en unos ojos curiosos que no apartaban la mirada de él y sonriendo con sorna se acercó a la jovencita de rubia cabellera. No era ciego y durante aquel tiempo había sentido cierta incomodidad y pesadez en su cuerpo como si fuese víctima de un insistente acecho y para variar en más de una ocasión su tercer ojo sorprendió a aquella jovencita fijar la mirada en él para luego apartarla como si su imagen quemara. Era divertido ser el centro de atención después de todo y despertar el interés, era algo que su ego no podía rechazar así como así.

— ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo princesa Butterfly?

 _Demasiado formal_. Se dijo Star internamente, pero a pesar de ello fue incapaz de rechazar la oferta, sus padres se escandalizarían si realizaba dicho desaire al hijo de sus nuevos aliados políticos. Bufó internamente pero tomó la mano del chico en señal de aceptación.

—Sería un placer—dijo fuerte y claro, quizá más de lo necesario pues su voz se elevó un par de octavas más de lo necesario. Tal vez sólo quería confirmarles a sus padres, que estaba acatando las órdenes implícitas de su madre.

Moon sonrió contenta ante el actuar de su hija, ciertamente con Star nunca se sabía la manera en la que respondería a una situación. La muchacha no tenía una personalidad estable después de todo.

Los presentes aplaudieron al situarse ambos jóvenes y asumir la posición de baile. La parte más iluminada del salón les dio una vista favorable a los invitados. Star evitó mirar a su madre y ver la mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, porque sabía que no sólo estaba sonriendo con la boca ante su actuar sino también con los ojos. De ninguna manera estaba complaciéndola, eso era lo que Star se repetía una y otra vez.

De un momento a otro la música comenzó, lenta y elegante; Tom la tomó de la mano para guiarla durante la danza, la otra mano del chico voló hasta su cintura afianzándola más a su cuerpo, Star casi se sintió incomoda ante la cercanía, casi.

Los pies de ambos parecieron flotar en el suelo y revolotear en el aire. Bueno, al menos debía admitir que era un buen bailarín y ella sin el afán de sonar pretenciosa también lo era. Dieron vueltas lentamente alrededor del amplio salón sin mirar a nadie más, al principio fue Star la que comenzó a mirar por encima del hombro de Tom, llegando a distinguir la sonrisa triunfal de Pony que le gritaba " _te lo dije Biffly_ ", se veía demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Pero pronto la princesa comenzó a unirse al baile de forma que las miradas de sus padres y los presentes dejaron de importarle.

—Así que ¿ella es tu madre?—musitó Star osadamente. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la reina del inframundo, lo cierto es que ella tenía una mente muy abierta, lo que si la carcomía en ocasiones era su innata curiosidad.

Esto no pareció incomodar para nada a Tom quien solemne respondió a su cuestión—Por supuesto.

—Tienes sus cuernos—agregó ella echando una fugaz mirada a la madre de Tom y luego a éste, específicamente a los cuernos del príncipe. La imperiosa necesidad de tocarlos se instaló en ella.

Raudamente se soltó de la mano de Tom y subió a su cabeza para dar alcance a su objetivo, Tom de inmediato frenó su actuar.

— ¿Qué haces?—reprendió huraño. Nunca nadie había intentado lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, de ser así la pobre criatura que lo intentara terminaría en llamas.

Sus cuernos no eran un accesorio más en él, sino parte de él.

—Sólo quiero tocarlos—insistió Star volviendo a subir la mano ignorando la incomodidad en el chico.

De un momento a otro Tom se apartó y justo en ese momento la música dejó de escucharse para ser reemplazado por el sonido de las palmas de los invitados, como si la banda real hubiera adivinado su actuar el baile concluyó con la última estocada de los instrumentos. Tom se apartó de ella no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia pero sin llegar a cruzar la mirada con ella y le dio la espalda para regresar a su asiento.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Es que acaso lo había ofendido con algo? Sin tener más opción, Star imitó a Tom y regresó a su asiento con una evidente mueca de fastidio.

—Huelo un romance—Pony alargó de más la "e" en la frase usando un tono cantarín y vio a su amiga fruncir el entrecejo—estabas volando amiga.

La única respuesta de Star fue un sonoro bufido de inconformidad ante el comentario de Pony.

Otra pieza sonó y entonces fue el turno de otra princesa, Star por su parte tendría que esperar su turno de nueva cuenta hasta completar la ronda completa de baile. Sería una noche bastante larga.

—Ese es mío amigo—Rock, el regordete primo de Star se abalanzó hacia la mesa de bocadillos arrebatando de la charola de plata el último bocadillo al príncipe demonio.

La ira brotó casi de inmediato desde el recoveco más oscuro de Tom, inyectando sus ojos en furia ardiente que nubló su pensamiento ¡él estaba por tomar aquel bocadillo! Y ese chiquillo se había hecho con él en el último minuto. Un brillo despiadado destelló en su mirada transformando sus orbes en dos calderas a punto de explotar.

Sus manos emanaron fuego ardiente en salvajes llamas que crepitaban ansiosas por quemar lo que fuese. Y estaba a punto de castigar al ruin muchacho pariente de los Butterfly cuando escuchó en la lejanía el sonido de una dulce voz.

—Oye qué calor hace aquí—Star manifestó a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia de él—ten—la princesa le tendió un bocadillo.

Aún sin esfumar el abrasador fuego de su cuerpo, Tom se volvió en dirección a la chica, contrariado por su repentina aparición y por el bocadillo que estaba ofreciéndole. ¿Qué pretendía?

Al ver que él no decía nada ella continuó—O ¿prefieres una bebida? ¿Quieres ponche?

— ¿Qué pretendes?—respondió Tom con furia contenida, el enojo no se desvanecía de su ser así como así. En ocasiones era esa constante en su vida lo que más le molestaba.

—Que no incineres a mi primo—soltó mordazmente Star, no es que apreciara en demasía a Rock pero sus padres no estarían muy contentos si eso sucedía—es un odioso la mayoría del tiempo pero no creo que prenderlo en llamas te devuelva el bocadillo—ella se encogió de hombros para restar importancia.

—No, no va a hacerlo—concedió Tom un poco ya más calmado.

— ¿Entonces lo quieres o no?

Star le tendió de nuevo aquel bocadillo y Tom reconoció al suculento manjar como aquel que el gordinflón príncipe había tomado sin descaro alguno. Lo tomó de las manos de la chica y se lo llevó a la boca; ahora que lo tenía se dio cuenta que el sabor no era tan extraordinario como imaginó en un principio.

—Gracias—comentó solemne sin saber qué más decir. Él no era precisamente alguien que practicara la amabilidad ni alguien que supiera responder bien a ese tipo de situaciones, la fachada de cortesía era eso, una simple fachada que mantenía frente a los demás y frente a sus padres.

—Oye lamento lo de tus cuernos, sólo quería saber cómo se sentía tocarlos, Ponyhead me deja tocar el suyo y creí que si lo intentaba contigo también me dejarías, se ven tan brillantes y enigmáticos es decir casi pareces un…

La diatriba de Star se cortó de inmediato ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. Había soltado todo tan de repente y demasiado rápido que no se percató de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Adelante, dilo—la instó Tom adivinando las palabras restantes—un monstruo—completó el demonio. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

En referidas ocasiones había escuchado eso de otros quienes no conocían su procedencia pero en cuanto se daban cuenta de su identidad, la hipocresía se hacía presente en un sinfín de disculpas hacia su persona.

Esto fue casi como una bofetada para Star.

—Ese no es el punto—aclaró ella seriamente. Por primera vez intentó tomar el asunto de manera seria. Se sintió fatal entonces—sólo quería tocarlos y ya, compararlos con los de Pony eso es todo—replicó Star ofendida.

En algún momento la situación se había invertido y ahora era ella la que sobreactuaba.

—Eres una chica muy extraña—declaró resuelto Tom. ¿Tocar sus cuernos para hacer una comparación? Definitivamente la extrañeza sobrepasó a la molestia por la desdeñosa conjetura de la princesa.

Tenía una curiosa manera de manifestarse y eso además de hacerla extraña la hacía interesante.

—Lo sé, me lo han dicho—aseveró Star cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada—como sea, sólo quería disculparme.

Con una mezcla de diversión y satisfacción Tom comenzó a reír sin previo aviso, contrariando así a Star y a algunos de los presentes que se encontraban lo bastante cerca para escucharlos. Definitivamente no estaba burlándose de ella, en absoluto, pero la expresión en el rostro de la chica era épica, estaba pidiéndole disculpas con el entrecejo fruncido, esa, según sus estándares era la peor manera de hacerlo pero en ella aquel gesto casi parecía infantil; una pequeña niña pidiendo de mala manera una disculpa después de ser reprendida.

—Eso fue grosero—le espetó ella.

—La cortesía no es algo que aplique conmigo princesa—agregó él en tono burlón—pero de todas maneras acepto las disculpas.

Pretextando que su padre le llamaba, Tom le dio una última mirada a Star y una breve sonrisa que la muchacha consideró encantadora y arrebatadoramente linda para después retirarse de la mesa de bocadillos en dirección al salón principal.

—Pero que arrogante—murmuró para sí una vez que se encontró sola. Definitivamente no quería saber nada más de él.

Ponyhead llegó minutos después con algo en la boca, sacó la lengua y Star tomó las tijeras de ésta. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió un portal hacia una dimensión al azar, el destino no importaba siempre y cuando salieran de esa aburrida fiesta.

Star terminó de leer la inscripción en la caja misteriosa y alzó los ojos hacia uno de los sirvientes reales, quien se limitó a desestimar su silenciosa pregunta.

— ¿Qué es esto?—le cuestionó ansiosa.

Pero el sirviente únicamente respondió sobre el remitente de dicho presente. Uno de los sirvientes del inframundo se había materializado de la nada frente a las puertas del castillo exigiendo hablar con la princesa o en su defecto exigiendo que el presente se le entregara en la brevedad de lo posible, de las dos opciones, la segunda era la más plausible.

—Gracias.

Dicho esto el sirviente reverenció a Star, un gesto que no le era muy grato a ella. Entendía su estatus como la hija de los soberanos de Mewni pero no se sentía de aquella manera, más importante que los demás para merecer dicho trato pues de ser así significaba que aceptaba su título y con ello las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

" _ **Ábrelo"**_ rezaba la inscripción en la tétrica caja de madera. Más bien aquellas palabras eran una orden implícita disfrazada.

A pesar de todo obedeció, no por darle gusto al remitente de dicho presente sino porque su instinto y curiosidad así se lo dictaban. Y su reacción fue inmediata levantando una diadema de un rojo chillón, era simple a decir verdad pero de alguna manera lo que más le gustó de ésta fueron los cuernitos que sobresalían.

—Cuernitos—murmuró sin apartar la mirada del objeto.

Miró al fondo de la caja donde una nota descansaba y rápidamente la tomó para leerla. Mientras sus ojos repasaban cada línea del escrito, su sonrisa se ensanchaba a más no poder, de repente comprendió de qué iba aquel regalo.

Dejó a un lado la nota y se encaminó hacia su espejo. Colocó el objeto en su cabeza y se contempló durante unos minutos; definitivamente aquella diadema complementaba su excéntrica personalidad y no se la quitaría en mucho tiempo.

Encendió el espejo y tecleó un número en el cristal, enseguida conectó al otro lado y la imagen de Tom se vislumbró en el reflejo.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada de maíz?—propuso Star sin darle la oportunidad a Tom de decir si quiera un " _hola_ ".

Él titubeó por unos segundos pero luego respondió—Tengo una sesión justo en cinco minutos.

¿Sesión? Y entonces recordó lo que Ponyhead le había comentado sobre el demonio y sus problemas del control de la ira y para variar Pony no estaba exagerando en absoluto cuando le contó al respecto.

—Oh bueno—comentó con un ligero tono de decepción asomándose en sus palabras—en fin, sólo quería agradecerte por el regalo—se sinceró al respecto y le enseñó la diadema sobre su cabeza para recalcar su punto.

Él asintió sin más e iba a decir algo cuando una voz lejana lo llamó. Tom miró con furia y malevolencia al causante de su interrupción, quien Star no alcanzó a identificar pues la imagen en el espejo apenas y le regalaba la imagen del cuerpo de Tom envuelto en llamas.

—Oye, puede ser otro día en realidad—el chico realmente necesitaba aquellas sesiones, de eso podía darse cuenta—llámame en cuanto puedas y por cierto ese atuendo te queda bien, adiós—Y cortó sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Star contempló el espejo un segundo más de lo necesario, viendo ahora su propio reflejo y obedeciendo a la imperiosa necesidad de tocar sus cuernitos, así lo hizo. Sus dedos tocaron las puntas afiladas de los cuernitos de la diadema.

— ¡Tengo cuernitos!—chilló emocionada y con la mirada eufórica.

Brincando de un lado a otro de su habitación pronto llegó hasta la puerta con la firme intención de salir, el deseo insomne de deambular por ahí la impulsó a salir disparada por las escaleras al final del pasillo.

Por alguna razón la vasta y deslumbrante sonrisa de su rostro se instaló todo el día y perduró al día siguiente cuando el príncipe del inframundo la llamó para concertar una salida y vagar por el reino. Star supo que definitivamente compartirían algo más que solo un baile a partir de entonces.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me hubiese gustado que tuviera más romance pero como fue apenas el primer encuentro de esos dos, no pude desarrollar una atmósfera más romántica XD en fin ya habrán otras ocasiones para poner a esos dos en situaciones más rosas.**_

 _ **Soy multishipper por lo que shippeo Starco y StarTom, incluso Jarco, pero de esas tres parejas la que más me ha gustado es el StarTom, en especial Tom pues me parece un personaje muy interesante y me da gusto que en esta temporada Daron decidiera explotar un poco más de él y darle algo de relevancia en la historia. Además de que tengo cierta debilidad por los personajes de ese tipo, demoniaco y con personalidad ruda 7u7**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el pequeño fic.**_


End file.
